minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jessefan1/My choices from MCSM S2E1
I told Lukas to it`s not like that he`s lieing or like trick anyone. I told them that we are the Order of the Stone after all. I told Radar that it`s cool and I told him not to be so formal about the sir and ma`am stuff. I told them if they want to do something different, I told them that they have there only life. I told them that I will miss them. I told Radar that I like Beacontown. I looked at the Tiki head. I looked that the Wither Star thing when we took the Witherstorm down. I looked at Ivor`s house. I looked at that thing but it looked like a octopus or squid. I saw Nell. I told Nell that i`m glad she`s here. I built a good statue for Nell. I talked to Stacy and Stampy. I told them that we need to hang out. I pet and give Wink a bone. I talked one of the citizens that she was a female. I wanted to talk to her about the old days. I told her that it was a group effort. I told her that I draw an inspiration from my friends. I looked at the Reuben Memorial. I told Radar that Reuben was my friend. I told a Male Citizen #1 that i have time to choose one of the pigs. I chose Smushy Cutecheeks. I looked at the Sugar Canes and i can use this to make Sugar. I looked at the thing which it hit me. I looked at the posters, but it had to Lukas signning today banner. I looked at the Crafting Table. I talked to Stacy and Stampy, but there might be a problem. I told them if we can have both. I talked to the Male Citizen #2. I told him that it was perfect. I saw Bob, Female Citizen #2, and Male Citizen #3. I told them that i can do this. I chose Pink Wool to build it. I did a Swan Dive. I looked at the eggs. I took that egg and then said excuse me to the chicken. I handfived the Fangirl with her hand. I made Pumpkin Pie and Cake. I chose Both. I looked at the lovely garden. I told Radar that i got faith. I fighted the zombies. I told Petra that I missed her. I had to fight 4 zombies without losing it. I told Petra that i always have time for her. I told Petra that without them, we can enjoy ourselves. I had to run in different places. I had to fight the Spiders. I had to help Petra. I told Petra that i saved her from back there. I told Petra if she saids something inportant, i trust her. I told the Llama to come here. Which i had to make noises. I told Petra to grab the Llama. I had to make a torch. I told Petra that i`m not the mayor. I had to get the Llama to safety. I discovered the Gauntlet which was made of prismarine. I told Petra that i`m freaking out because the gauntlet was stuck in one of my arms. I told Petra to stop when she tried to take the gauntlet off. I told Petra that I hope it`s not a curse. I had to get off the pyramid quick. I told Petra that it was the Heckmouth. I told Petra that we need to cover it up now. I found an exit. I made the sign called "Warning: Heckmouth". I told Petra that I can`t wait to meet Jack. I told Petra that we need to do something with the guantlet. I told Petra why that she didn`t tell me about Stella. I told Petra that we are a team. I told Petra that these buildings look very impressive. I told Petra that i`m here for her. I looked at the mine area. I told Petra if the Llama is okay. I looked at the buildings. I wanted to tell the gardener something, but he ignores me. I looked at the flowers. I told Petra that it`s not her. I went into the gate to confront Stella. I went to see Stella. I wanted to become her rival. I told Stella that I wish that I could, but I can`t. I told Stella to give her sword back. I told Petra that we will discuss this later. I told Petra that she won`t get away with this. I went into the puppy kennel. I did throw the bones so I can get the wolfs to calm down. I told Petra that it was sad. I told Petra that I think that Beacontown is like her place and can`t just leave it behind. I told Petra that she was right. I told Stella that I got her now. I told Petra that she doesn`t have to worry about it. I had to fight the charged creepers. We had to cover the Heckmouth thing again. I told Petra that she hangs out with me. I told Petra to be with yourself. I told Petra that i think Beacontown is cool. I pushed the button. I told Jack that I don`t how brave I am. I told Jack that I have a alot of names, but he can call me Jesse. I told Jack if he though that he can help us. I told Jack that it was whispering my name. I trusted Nurm. I told Jack that we are tough enough to do this. I told Jack that we need that map. I told Jack that we can do this together. I told Petra that I trust Jack. I told Nurm to welcome aboard. I told Jack that he`s wearing a vest. I told Radar that I need to say him and then say him really loud. I told Radar that he can lead Beacontown. I told Jack that he was a good guy. I told Jack that I had alot of help from my friends. I looked at all of the armors. I chose the Shield of Infinity. I told Petra that we hate when we fight. I told them that the Woodland Mansion would be cool. I told Jack that it seems kinda dangerous. I told Jack that I hope his compass is at the right direction. I had to fight the Guardians. I had to get the Guantlet to push the button. I told Jack that he will be okay. I told Jack to not worry. I told Jack to remember our talk. I looked at the guardians. I found 2 Guardians in the floating water. I told Jack if the Admin is real. I looked at the cages which are made of glowing obsidian. I asked Jack if this was dark prismarine. I looked at the Sponges. I told Petra that I can keep the guardians off her back. I helped Jack too. I told Jack if he`s okay. I looked at the glowing obsidian again. I told Vos how to open the door. I talked to Jack. I talked to Petra. I looked and took the guardian loot. I talked to Nurm. I looked at the Crafting Table. I looked at the puzzle. I made some Dark Prismarines and Sea Lanterns. I solved the puzzle. I met Vos. I told Vos how did he survive. I told Vos that we can`t leave until we get the Structure Block. I opened the door with the gauntlet. But there was these weird things that attack us. I looked at the thing which was important but I don`t know why. I looked at the Runes, but this is the first one. I looked at the Runes, but this is the second one. I looked at the other Structure Block which it`s called the "Tower of the Warrior". I looked at the other Structure Block which it`s called the "Wall of the Builder". I took the "Wall of the Builder". I have to avoid all of The Admin fight scenes. I putted down the Structure Block. I saved Petra. I found where that one block hole is, but it`s where the Structure Block goes. I told them that the Heckmouth gets whatever he deserved. I told everyone Happy Founding Day. I told Radar good job for taking change in Beacontown. I told people that Teamwork makes the dream work. I putted down the Structure Block down for them to see what I did with it. I told Jack that i`m sorry for him. Petra will come with me since I saved her so she can get her sword back. I heard that The Admin came into town. This was suppose to be released Dec 8th, but I had to give some people some extra time since there isn`t alot going on Wikia. Other things: Minecraft Story Mode S2E1 Choices (you are currently here) Minecraft Story Mode S2E2 Choices (next) Minecraft Story Mode S2E3 Choices Minecraft Story Mode S2E4 Choices Minecraft Story Mode S2E5 Choices Category:Blog posts